


Two friends, a Knife, and Absolute Terror

by DragonKid64



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "A KNIFE.", "No!", "lemme see what you have", (oh my god why does he have a knife), Body Horror, Cake, Gore, Meteorstuck, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Panic, Salami Lid, This takes place on the meteor, da salami lid wont fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKid64/pseuds/DragonKid64
Summary: Karkat bursts through the room with a knife in his hand. He's shaking really fucking bad. What the fuck? As you run closer to the troll, you notice the streams of pink tears rolling down his face. "Hey man, what happened?" You don't know what you expected his answer to be, but it sure as hell wasn't what he said.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 16





	Two friends, a Knife, and Absolute Terror

Your name is Dave.

You know that name sounds like it was given to a 40 year old drunken Republican white man. But you swear you're not that guy. You're actually just a twink with depression, that wears shades 24/7 because it's "hella cool." (It's actually because your eyes are sensitive to light, but shut up I didn't say that) You're chilling, maxing, relaxing all cool, but you don't really know if you're up for any B-ball outside the school. Actually, you're not really _doing_ anything. Just sitting in an uncomfortable bean bag chair, scrolling through the deep corners of the internet. 

You come across a video that breaks your amazingly stoic 'Strider Wall.' It's some shit about a lid to salami container that won't fit because there's too much salami. That's fucking hilarious. You reel your head back in laughter, practically wailing. "This shit's gold!" You shout, to no one in particular. You save it to your rapidly growing meme collection.

You suddenly hear a muffled scream, and then stomping. The stomping comes closer to your door, as your best bro Karkat bursts through the room with a knife in his hand. He's shaking really fucking bad. What the fuck? As you run closer to the troll, you notice the streams of pink tears rolling down his face. "Hey man, what happened?" You don't know what you expected his answer to be, but it sure as hell wasn't what he said.

As he steps closer to you, squeaking and chirping, he whimpers, "It's all cake."

You have to do a double take. Cake? _What's_ cake? Why does he have a knife? Why is he crying and shaking? What the hell is going on? 

"Dude? What do you..." You trail off as he lifts the knife to his arm. "Wait, Karkat!" Your voice gets louder as you plead with him not to...

You shriek as his arm falls to the ground without a single trickle of blood. It splatters on the floor with a _'Squish!'_ you look up from the floor up to Karkat's wound. It's filled with...

...Cake.

No. this can't be real.

"I t-tried to give Kanaya a high five..." His voice cracks and shakes as he takes a stuttering breath. "...Her arm f-fell ap-part in m-my hands..." He pushes out through sobs. "She's c-c.. She's cake." He pushes his head into your chest, and you think he wants you to hold him. But before you can even decide if you want to, you feel your chest push in.

He takes a step back in horror, new tears leaving paths down his cheeks. "Dave!" He trills in disbelief. "Dave, you... you're..."

Your face feels wet. You're crying. "I didn't..." You whisper, "I didn't know..." You sit back down in your bean bag chair, but to your horror, it collapses into cake. You try to take off your shades to get a better view of the situation, but your hand falls off and splatters to the ground, along with your fondant shades. You grab your face with your other hand, and when you pull it back into view, there it is. Red Velvet cake. You don't dare trying to eat it.

You glance back to Karkat, who has stabbed the knife through his stomach. In his hand, he holds a fondant horn, and a chunk of strawberry cake. You yell in horror when he looks up at you, half his face missing. 

It's all cake.


End file.
